


Day Eight - First Kiss

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Danny Phantom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Eight, First Kiss: Exactly what it sounds like— make a piece inspired by/about your OTP’s first kiss.





	Day Eight - First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> yall its another spiderphantom
> 
> and yknow i have to do the rain kiss???? i h a ve to

Danny smiled, finding himself flying after Spiderman. The night was cloudy, promising a rainstorm sooner or later. But, that didn’t matter. It was fun.

Spiderman yelled out something indistinguishable that Danny couldn’t figure out before the vigilante vanished, leaving Danny up in the air as rain started to spatter down around him.

He landed down in an alleyway. 

A clatter and someone ran out at him, knife in hand. Danny rolled his eyes, preparing to to turn intangible and attack back. Stance ready, he faced the person, trying to trick them.

But before anything could happen, the person was barreled over by a kick and was webbed to the wall. Danny sighed as the rain turned into a steady downpour. “I could’ve gotten them y’know!” He called out, huffing. He leaned against a wall, wiping the hair that was sticking to his forehead out of his eyes.

“I saved you though!” Spiderman smiled, hanging upside down from a web beside him.

“Oh, yes.” Danny deadpanned, knowing that the vigilante was smirking under that mask. “My knight in shining spandex.”

“Yes!”

“Sure.” He turned to the other, looking the suit in the eyes. “Idiot.”

After a protest of “Hey!,” Danny slowly began to pull the mask off, resulting in another protest from Spiderman.

“Oh, shut up. I’m not gonna take it all the way off.” Danny stopped pulling when the other’s mouth could be seen. In a bout of confidence, he kissed him, pulling away after a few seconds.

Danny was very glad that Spiderman wasn’t able to see at the moment due to the mask covering his eyes, as his face was bright green in a blush.

A moment of silence.

“Sorry.” Danny whispered, going invisible and flying away.

He didn’t know that the man of spiders was also very embarrassed and ended up falling to the ground.

But hey, he liked it.


End file.
